I Love You in So Many Ways
by Fluffy Sakura-kun
Summary: 4 different one-shots based on homestuck's quadrant love system. Featuring ships from Tamarinfrogs/SearchingForBananaflies OCs. SECOND ONE-SHOT: Sorrel finally musters the courage to ask his long time crush Cyanthia out on a date, but everything goes down the worst way possible. Who else is there to comfort him other than his perverted friend Daisy?
1. BLACK (Tetrox X Arnick)

**I'm making more one-shots oh nooo**

 **So this is going to be one of four total one-shots, following a romance system created by homestuck. Know that comic? Great, you should know the system and understanding these one-shots wouldn't be so hard. Dont? Well i'm going to briefly explain. Feel free to skip but I recommend reading this. There are 4 different types/quadrants of love: Red, Black, Pale, and Auspistice. Red is normal love, the one we all know and are used to. Black is hate, but extreme attraction (usually the most sexual) also they tend to cause each other a whole lot of pain. Pale is like best friends times 100 or something. Auspistice can only happen with a couple in the black quadrant, it's where one person is responsible for taking care of the two in a black romance, and make sure their hate doesn't go to an extent where they kill each other(I'm going to explain auspistice more once that one-shot comes! It's hard to explain but don't worry). This first shot is based on the Black quadrant. I wanted to write this because I thought Tetrox and Arnick fit the requirements, so here I am. What pairings are the other quadrants?**

 **lol find out later nerds**

 **As said on the summary all characters belong to Tamarinfrog/Searching-For-Bananaflies! Also Splatoon belongs to Nintendo (please give me a wii u? I have yet to own the game).**

 **(This is the most smuttiest thing I've ever written and it's not even smut I hate everyone who made me do this yoU KNOW WHO YOU ARE)**

 **(ALSO WARNING THIS MIGHT BE KIND OF SMUTTY TO YOUNGER AUDIENCE. IT'S NOT RATED M BUT IF YOU NOT COOL WITH THAT STUFF THEN WAIT TILL THE NEXT ONE-SHOT I'M SORRY!)**

* * *

 _5 pm and practice is over. Perhaps I could go out for an extra run before I would need to-_

"ARNICK!"

 _ugh…_

Adjusting his hat, Arnick scowled as he turned around to find the source of the one calling his name. He already knew who it was, and frankly he didn't want to do anything with her.

"What do you want, Tetrox? And how did you get into my house?" The violet inkling hissed at the octoling as she casually sat down across from him. She had a can of soda, the last one from Arnick's refrigerator, and opened it, taking a swig at the can. Her slow movements made Arnick assume she was ignoring him. "I said," He raised his voice "What are you doing here?" Tetrox slammed the drink on the table between them.

"You actually said something different earlier". She corrected him with a smug playful smirk on her face.

"Just answer the bloody question." He demanded, unamused. Tetrox snorted.

"I can come here whenever I want, sweetie." She explained.

"And since when was that allowed?" He asked. The female octoling shrugged.

"Your window is always opened, plus this isn't the first time I've came here uninvited." She said, shrugging. Arnick turned around, finding out that his window was indeed opened.

"Having my window opened doesn't give you the excuse to come in! Why can't you be like a normal person and walk in through the _front door_?" He hissed. Tetrox stuck out her tongue and got up.

"Listen hon." She said, walking over to Arnick and reached over to pat his head. He growled at her. "We have this talk every time I come over."

"You break in"

"Same thing. Anyways, I came over because I need a place to crash in." She said.

"Why aren't you staying at your own place?" He asked. Tetrox sighed.

"It's too far." She said. Arnick rolled his eyes. She always made an excuse when it came to sleeping over his place, or any other wild area he has found her in.

Not that he cared for her.

"Now turn around, I'm going to take off my shirt" She said, reaching over the ends of her clothing. A light blush appeared across his face. He shifted his face away from her and used his hand to cover her from his vision.

"W-why don't you g-go to a-a room?" He stammered. Tetrox snickered.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked. Arnick huffed in frustration.

"You know what, do whatever I don't care." He stated, before getting up while still covering his view of her with his hand. He started to head towards his bedroom, but as soon as he passed her, she immediately grabbed his hand which he was holding up. The male purple inkling froze and slowly turned to face her. She had changed into a crop top but that didn't bother him at the moment.

"What do you want?" He asked, a little hesitant at first. She smirked.

"You know what I want sugar." She said, licking her lips. There was a few seconds of complete silence, with Arnick trying to process what she meant. Immediately after 5 seconds (Tetrox made sure to count), Arnick let out a sound of disgust and forcefully pulled his arm away from her grasp.

"There is no way that is happening today, or ever again." He spat out. Arnick swiftly made his way to his room, with Tetrox following his tail.

"Oh come on! It was a joke, lighten up!" She said, snickering. Anrick refused to respond to her, and slammed the door in front of her. The octoling frowned in disappointment and annoyment. "Fine!" She called out "I guess I'll just trash your place then!" She stood there waiting for a response. Nothing. Tetrox huffed out and made a few fake stomps, slowing down her movements so it seemed as if she was walking away. There was a short pause before Tetrox heard Arnick scream from inside his room.

"TOUCH MY STUFF AND I SWEAR-" He started, opening his door only to find Tetrox standing right in front of him.

"You are really stupid, you know." She snorted. Before Arnick got to close the door again, she pushed herself in along with the violet male inkling. Tetrox sat on top of his bed leaving Arnick to do nothing but stand and watch her.

"I'm hungry. Feed me." She said.

"We went to eat 2 hours ago." Arnick argued. Tetrox pouted.

"Come on, that's no way you should properly host your guest." She got up from the bed and skipped over to his shelf. "You got any good movies? All I see are documentaries and all that boring carp." She said. Arnick scowled at her and marched towards her.

"Stop-" He started, and grabbed her hands away from the organized movies and books. "-Touching my STUFF!" He yelled out, but before he could pull her away completely from the area, she tackled him down onto the ground, and happily plopped herself on top of his stomach. He reached over to push her back, but she grabbed both his arms and slammed them against the ground, apart from each other. Arnick winced as the short term pain. She gave out a roguish smile as she leaned forward. She stopped a few inches away from Arnick's face. Seeing how things were going, Arnick didn't really like what was going to happen in the future.

But his body said otherwise.

"You're so fun to play with." She whispered. Arnick growled at her.

"Get off me." He demanded. Tetrox shook her head.

"Wow sugar, you really know how to lighten the mood." She said. Her nails started to dig into his arms, and Arnick started to worry if he was going to start bleeding. But there was definitely going to be a few marks there.

"Let go of my arms, you're hurting me." He said, trying to stay calm. Her squirming body wasn't helping him at all. Damn lady was probably doing this on purpose.

"Why don't you say it Arnick." She cooed. "I know you want to." Arnick blinked in confusion, but instantly knew what she meant.

"Get. Off. Me." He said once more. He was not going to let her win this time. Tetrox sat up in disappointment, but didn't release him.

"You're so boring." She said, but it wasn't in her usual playful tone. Arnick glared at her.

"I'm not some source of entertainment." He said. Tetrox grinned.

"Oh no." She said. "You're even better." She leaned forward again, brushing her lips against his ears.

" _You're a source of pleasure."_

As soon as Tetrox whispered that, Arnick mustered out the power to somehow sit up. His sudden movements made Tetrox lose her grip on him and fall back letting out an uncharacteristic shriek. Before Tetrox could make any other moves to regain her position on top of him, Arnik leaped onto her and held her down, pushing her against the ground, her body hitting the ground let out a soft _thump,_ due to the soft carpet. Though both of Arnick's arms hurt from Tetrox's assault, he still kept her arms down like she did before. She struggled against the ground, but he refused to let her leave. After a few attempts the octoling stopped squirming and locked eyes with the inkling.

"Looks like you got me." She said. Arnick clenched his teeth and Tetrox snorted. "Say it," She challenged again. Arnick hissed at her and leaned forward just like she had done moments ago when she was on top. Even Tetrox slightly leaned forward as well in anticipation.

"I hate you." Arnick spat out. That was all the octoling needs before pulling her arms away from Arnick's grasp and pulling him into a forced kiss.

Arnick didn't seem to mind that he lost his grip on Tetrox's arms. Her arms were too busy pulling his body down hers anyways. Arnick growled as he felt Tetrox starting to bite his lip. Due to her sharp teeth, He could already feel himself bleeding.

There was no way he was going to let her have her way. Arnick immediately pulled away from her and slammed her down once again into the ground. She cried out slightly from her head hitting the ground again (thank cod for the carpet though) and hissed at him. Arnick pulled his shirt off and quickly leaned in again. With his shirt off, Tetrox took the ability to to wrap her arms around and use her nails to leave some marks on his back. Arnick hissed in pain and slightly parted from her lips.

"You're the worst." He muttered into her mouth, while getting back to kissing her and biting her lips. "You're scum." The more he spewed insults, the more she was motivated to keep torturing him. Their tongue wrapped around together, fighting over dominance. Tetrox moaned both in pain and in pleasure, and an idea popped in her head. She raised her knee and pressed it between Arnick's slightly parted legs. As she rubbed her knee against his crotch Arnick immediately gasped and sat up. Tetrox took this opportunity to push Arnick off of her and resume their childish game of wrestling. But in the end, Tetrox happily sat herself on top of Arnick once again. She caressed Arnick's cheek.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight, sugar." She cooed and removed her top and sports bra.

* * *

' _That was...eventful'._

Arnick wasn't sure when the two had fallen asleep, but he had woken up in what he assumed was dawn. As he sat up, he groaned in pain. His body was extremely sore from…

Well... _that._

As he got up, he realized he didn't have anything on. He lazily searched for his shorts and wore them as soon as he found a pair. He dragged himself towards the mirror and noticed a bunch of bruises and bite marks on his chest and basically everywhere. He stared at his reflection before immediately going into a blushing fit. He...he can't possibly go out in months with these marks, and it was _summer!_ Oh cod didn't he have training in two days? In the middle of his panic mode, he didn't realize Tetrox waking up. She got up and threw on whatever shirt was near her. It was big on her, so she assumed it was Arnick's. She noticed he was facing the mirror, covering his face with his hands and groaning. She grinned and got up, approaching him. As soon as she reached him she wrapped her arms around him.

"Morning sugar." She said casually. Arnick only mumbled in response. "You sucked last night by the way." She teased. Arnick finally removed his hands from his face, revealing his purple blush and just faced her.

"I hate you." He said again. Tetrox grinned and kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Yeah, the feelings mutual."

* * *

 **Okay guys brb I gotta go drown myself in holy water god damn.**

 **Well that was the black ship I have (honestly I was originally going to do Daisy X Cyanthia, but I couldn't get a plot so I chose this one). Its 12 am just like the time i published my first one-shot "Of Dancing Shippers and Blushy Nerds". MMMM K BYE**

 **(Next one-shot is pale! I haven't fully decided but the plan is most likely Sorrel X Daisy. If not expect Tanrine X Angelo for the pale one-shot).**

 **REVIEW!**


	2. PALE (Sorrel X Daisy)

**Oh man sorry this took forever**

 **I was in the middle of another platonic one-shot for Tanrine and Angelo, but the wording was just so weird and I really didn't like it. so here I am, rewriting the whole thing with another pairing.**

 **Anyways, *tap dancing* pALE SHIPPING!**

 **(This is my favorite quadrant yo)**

 **Also if you guys forgot: Pale shipping is just platonic love (bffs and all)**

 **Alright lets gets get this started!**

 **I dont own anyone. All characters belong to TamarinFrog and Splatoon belongs to Nintendo (please give me a WiiU)**

 **(Headcanon: Daisy called Jonquil JQ because cute nicknames okay?)**

* * *

To say Sorrel was ready to confess his feelings to Cyanthia was an understatement.

Sorrel was _ready._ He was ready to storm into that cafe she was sitting in and hand her the flowers he was holding. He was ready to tell her how much she meant to him, how beautiful she was, how elegant. He was ready to swoop her off her chair as he sang romantic songs to her. He was so, _so ready for this._

Now all he had to do was move from his spot.

The male green inkling has been standing, staring directly at her for what has seemed like forever. Clenching the flowers in his hands, he shivered from the non-existent cool breeze and reconsidered his plan. Who was he kidding, he can't do this! She was too perfect, nowhere near what garbage he was. He wasn't even a B rank, how would she accept someone like him? Besides, she was stinking rich, richer than even Jonquil. He was...average. But he still felt unworthy of someone as beautiful and amazing as Cyanthia. He should just forget about it. Turning around, he let out a heavy sigh and started to walk away. It took Sorrel a few steps to stop at his place again.

No.

He _had_ to do this.

He turned back to the cafe where she was and took a step forward.

' _You're going to tell her how great she is.'_ He thought to himself as he took another step. ' _You're going to tell her that you've been in love with her for weeks….no, months.'_ He was holding the bouquet of flowers so tightly some of the stems started to break. ' _You're going to-'_

At some point, Sorrel reached the cafe and subconsciously opened the door to the cafe, the bells that hung on top of the entrance rang louder than he wanted it to. Because of the bells, almost everyone sitting inside and minding their own business looked up to face him. His previous determined look crumbled into an embarrassed and annoyed expression. He glanced over to Cyanthia, who didn't seem to look up from her book and notice his entrance. He had to do this. He was already inside the cafe, there is no turning back.

"Uh, excuse me?"

The tapping on his shoulder distracted him from his thoughts. Sorrel faced forward and came face to face with an older female inkling wearing a yellow apron. Seeing that he faced her, the girl continued to talk. "You're blocking the door" She pointed out the obvious. Sorrel glanced behind him and he was indeed in front of the only door of the cafe. "Would you like a seat or something?" She asked, "We have a menu on the counter, but if you would just like the order on the spot you c-"

"No no I'm not here for that." Sorrel quickly said, and walked past her without bothering to say anything else. He headed straight towards the purple inkling, taking all the pride he had left with him. He stepped in front of Cyanthia's table and cleared his throat. She slowly looked up and him in a bored expression (Sorrel tried to ignore that).

"Yes?" She asked. Sorrel took another deep breath. He shut his eyes and thrusted the bouquet of flowers in front of her.

"C-Cyanthia! I-I'm here t-to tell y-you that…" Sorrel paused for a second. "I really really like you, and I think you're great, and beautiful, and IjustlikeyousomuchIreall-" Sorrel stopped immediately after he realized he was rambling. Slowly opening his eyes, he realized the flowers were too close to her face, and maybe even poking at her. ' _Way to go, dumbass!'_ He thought to himself and blushed, pulling the flowers away. Cyanthia had a surprised expression on her face. She looked up at him again, still shocked. "L-Look, I know we barely know each other but I think you're amazing…" He started, "Not only are you extremely skilled in Turf Wars, but your loyalty to your friends is so inspiring, you're talented in music, you're beautiful, and I'm _nothing_ compared to you." He said. Cyanthia's expression softened. Sorrel cheered inside his head by the sign. "I have fallen for you, and I thought...if it would be nice if we could know each other more. Maybe over a movie or...something...you know…" Sorrel ended with a simple shrug. There were a few 'aw's from other inklings who were listening. Cyanthia smiled warmly and gestured towards an empty seat across from her.

"Would you like to sit down?" Cyanthia finally asked. Inside his mind, Sorrel started to do a small victory dance, but on the outside he kept a straight expression. He nodded and moved to sit where she was pointing. Before he could sit he handed her the flowers, which she took. Taking a whiff of the flowers she closed her eyes.

"You know… you're right." She said. Sorrel blinked, and then nervously laughed.

"W-well, I hope I didn't sound like a stalker. I mean...someone as beautiful as you is kind of hard to not notic-"

"No, not that." She said, finally opening her eyes. Sorrel raised an eyebrow in confusion. She softly giggled. "You're right about you being nothing compared to me." She replied. Sorrel felt his heart stop. "You're part of the Lime Green team, right?" She asked. Sorrel didn't answer her, mainly from the shock of what she said earlier. "Yes, I remember you, you trying to save that teammate of yours was kind of pathetic." She shrugged. "But then again, your whole team is kind of a joke." Sorrel hesitated before speaking up.

"H-hey I t-"

"I wasn't done," she hissed. That effectively shut him up. She looked down at the flowers he handed her and placed them in front of him. "They're stems are broken, where did you get such a cheap thing?" She asked. "And how dare you hand these to me?"

"C-"

She stood up. "Your name is Sorrel, right?" She asked. The male inkling paused, before nodding. "Listen to me, and listen well," she said, leaning forward. "I come from a family of millionaires. I could dine in gold everyday if I wanted to. I've traveled the world more than the number of times you have ever gone shopping for clothes. I could even buy you as my own butler for the price of a soda can if I wanted to. The only reason I am here in Inkopolis is to make a name for myself and my family. I think it's hilarious that you think you could march up here and ask to court me." She said. She gave another warm, but venomous smile, as her face got so close to his that their noses were touching. "You will never be close to a fraction of the wealth that I have, nor will peasants like you ever steal my heart." With that, she snorted and quickly backed away, turning around to give her back to him. "Oh yes," she turned her head slightly to his direction. "Now that I think about it, calling you nothing was a little too mean of me. You're not nothing, but you're _dirt._ I'm sure that word fits you well along with the rest of the team that you call your friends." She swiftly made her way to the counter, paid, and left without another word.

Silence.

Sorrel stared at the spot where Cyanthia recently stood. The inklings that were listening to the conversation the two were having murmured about what just happened, some even commenting about much They pity him. Not that it mattered, he wasn't really listening to them anyways. He felt someone lightly holding his shoulder. He looked over and saw the same female inkling from earlier.

"H-hey… I couldn't help but overhear that conversation you had with her… The nerve of that girl… are you okay?" She asked. Sorrel stared at her for a full minute before mumbling something that he didn't even know what it was and pushing her away. Once he did that, he got up, snatched the flowers, and ran out of the cafe.

* * *

"No, I'm telling you. This winter is going to be _perfect_ if we took a vacation to the resort! If we pitched in enough money, we'll be able to go with the whole team. We could escape the cold and everything!"

" _Haha, alright babe."_

"JQ, think about it!" Daisy threw her head back from her seat near Booyeah Base. Her bobble hat started to fall back, so she used her free hand to catch it and hold it against her head as she sat back up.

" _Hey Daisy, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, K?_ " Her team leader, Jonquil, said from the other line. Daisy sighed.

"Alright, but pleeeeeaaase think about it? For me? For all the hot people we'll see there?" She bargained.

" _Alright, alright. Bye Daisy."_ Jonquil said.

"Bye JQ! Love you!" she hung up and smiled to herself. She honestly hated the cold, so this was her chance to get out and relax in the heat. The shirtless attractive people were a huge bonus as well. Daisy stuffed her phone inside her pocket and got up stretching her arms. She let out a huge sigh of relief and looked around the plaza for anything else to do. There was still some construction and workers cleaning up things from last nights splatfest, but the place was for the most part clean. She started to walk around, considering checking out some new gear. Maybe she could buy a new sweater, it was getting kind of chilly. Besides, she wasn't sure Jonquil was going to agree with her plan in the first place. _And_ he would be disappointed she went shopping for new gear without him. Deciding against that idea, Daisy thought of other ways to waste her time. She already has done what she wanted to do. Tanrine and Orange were too busy to hang out with her, and she had no idea where Angelo could be. Cosmo was probably somewhere with Taloupe (those two are really cute, they are literally her otp), so there was no one else she could think of (she _could_ bother someone in the Blue Team, but she didn't want to mess with Marian and Vadelma was probably working. Besides, she couldn't really have fun with Blue or Logan since they both already had their eyes set on someone else-she never interfered with her ships). Daisy sighed and started to slowly walk around. Maybe she could go home and pick up her Octobrush. The brush was getting a little rusty, and she thinkings she saw a few cracks on it last battle. She could take it to Sheldon to fix, or maybe even get a new one. Yeah, that seemed like a good idea. Heading to the end of the plaza, she started to walk to the train station. She pressed her lips together in annoyance once she realized the entrance of the station was extremely crowded. It would take a while for her to be able to catch a mildly empty train. She lived close to Inkopolis and took the train whenever she was too lazy to walk, or if she was late to something. Seeing that it was the middle of the day and she had nothing else to do, she chose not to take the train and walk on foot. When she exited the gate of the plaza, she hummed a random tune. Within a few blocks, she got to a quiet area. To reach her apartment, she would have to go through several alley ways that were usually empty (except for the occasional family or jellyfishes walking by). As she kept walking, she thought about what she would pack if Jonquil did agree to go to the resort.

That was when she heard a muffled sob.

Daisy froze and turned to the source of the noise. It was coming from the end of the alleyway to her right. She could see the shape of someone at the end, but couldn't see who exactly it was. She was considering leaving the person alone, but then they let out another helpless sob. Daisy then decided to go and see if that person was okay. As she got closer, her heart skipped a beat once she realized who it was.

"Sorrel?"

* * *

"Sorrel?"

Before the said inkling looked up from his position, he already recognized his voice. Out of all the people he didn't want to see (other than Cyanthia), it had to be Daisy who found him like this. He already knew he couldn't escape from her, so he looked up. He saw Daisy standing a few feet away from him, staring directing at him in a shocked expression. He must have looked terrible.

"What?" He asked, trying to sound as casual and normal as possible. But his voice cracked and he let out another weak sob. Daisy continued to stare in silence, probably trying to process what was going on.

"Are….are you okay?" She asked. She walked closer and kneeled down in front of him. Sorrel turned his head away from her and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm fine." He said. There were more tears that started to roll down his face, going against what he said earlier. Daisy shook her head.

"Clearly you aren't, what happened?" She asked. She reached over to wipe his tears lightly, but Sorrel pushed her hand away.

"I said I'm fine." He spat out, louder than he wanted it to be. Daisy hesitated, before moving next to him, sitting down comfortably. "Just leave me alone." He mumbled and buried his face back into his arms and knees. Daisy sat down in silence, trying to figure out any ways to comfort her friend. She looked around, and noticed a crumbled bouquet of flowers stuffed into an already full garbage can. She stood up and walked towards the bouquet.

"Are...these yours?" She asked, pointing at the flowers. Sorrel sighed and looked back up. He looked at the flowers, before nodding. "What happened?" She asked again, walking back towards him again. Sorrel stayed silent, but after a minute, he finally started to speak.

"She called me dirt." He said. Daisy blinked, before glaring.

"Cyanthia…" Daisy murmured, Sorrel nodded. "Did...did you try to confess to her?" She asked.

"I thought I could do it." Sorrel said, his voice still shaking. "I was so confident, I told her how great she was, how I practically _worshipped_ her," He finally locked eyes with the female inkling, his eyes were watery with transparent green tears. "What did I do _wrong?"_ Daisy shifted her eyes away from the suffering inkling. She tried to find ways to make him feel better, but she was just blank with anger. She then faced Sorrel again.

"She's wrong Sorrel, you _know_ that! I told you to stay away from her!" She said. Sorrel faced away from her.

"I thought I might be able to change her." He said. "I wanted to just at least be close to her." More tears suddenly came. "But in a way, she's right." He said using his right hand to wipe himself again. "I'm nothing. I have no skills in turf wars, I'm a C+ rank, everyone else is way higher than that! I'm normal, I have no talents, and I am just a boring guy overall. I can never have as much fun as the rest of our team have all the time. I probably drag us down from victory most of the time because of my inability to do anything in battles. I'm just a huge _disappointment."_ He finished off. "It's okay though, I'm fine with it." Daisy bit the bottom of her lip, before glaring.

"No, no! Sorrel you… ugh dammit Sorrel" She reached over and grabbed his shoulders. Her sudden movements surprised the boy as he quickly faced her in shock. "You're _not_ dirt. You have to understand that. Everything she said was wrong. She just a selfish rich girl who doesn't know when to stop kissing up to her family's ass. You have more heart than that cold snob will ever have. Jonquil, Cosmo, me, _everyone_ cares about you!" She said. Sorrel started to notice how shaky her voice was. "You can't let what she said get to you. I won't let you think that way." Daisy took a deep breath and released her tight grip on him. She looked down at the ground. "I know sometimes the rest of us could get out of hand, and you're usually the one to be left behind, but you're just an inkling, just like everyone else. You have your own comfort zone, and we're okay with that. But please don't think we care about you." Daisy sniffed, and it took a moment to notice that she was crying as well.

"Daisy...I-"

"N-no, it's okay" She looked up to him again, wiping her eyes, and giving him a heartwarming smile. "If we didn't care about you, Jonquil would have never bought you new gear whenever he noticed that you've wanted it. If we never thought about you as a friend, Cosmo would have never invited you to hang out with him and give you free tickets to whatever concert he could get to. If we never cared…. I… I would have probably left you the moment I found you weren't interested in any of my antics." Sorrel moved his arms away from his knees and Daisy went over to hold them lightly. "But did we not do any of that?" She asked quietly, almost as if it was a whisper. Sorrel shook his head and Daisy's smile grew wider. She stretched out her arms as if she was asking for a hug, and Sorrel happily gave it to her. "Better now?" She asked.

"Yeah…" he said, "much better." the two released each other and locked eyes for a full minute. Then Daisy got up.

"Hey, how about you come with me to the mall nearby?" She offered, holding out her arm to help him up. "I think Jonquil is planning to take us out to the resort over winter break, and we're going to need some hella fresh swimsuits if we wanna get some ass." Sorrel gave her a disgusted expression in response, and by her childish smirk he knew that was her goal. He looked at her hand for a few seconds, sighed, and took it. She pulled him up and wrapped her arm around him. He stiffened, but quickly loosened up to the gesture and did the same to him.

"That was gross." He said as they started to walk. Daisy snorted.

"Oh come on, I bet you're going to find a _bunch_ of hot babes that are waaaaay better than Cyanthi-dump." She said. for the first time in a while Sorrel let out an uncharacteristically loud laugh, and even snorted. Daisy grinned. "Did you just _snort?"_ Sorrel stopped laughing and turned away from her, blushing in light green.

"I-I did not!" He stuttered.

"You so did!" She started to poke his cheek. "Oh my cod dude you did!" Daisy broke into a laughing fit as Sorrel grumbled at her. Once Daisy recovered from laughing, the two continued to walk down in silence. After a few minutes, Sorrel spoke up.

"Hey...Daisy, you aren't going to tell anyone about this, are you?" he asked. She stayed silent for a few seconds, before shrugging.

"Nah, the secret's safe with me." She said. She glanced over to him, and saw that he was staring right back at her.

"Also, Daisy…" He started. Daisy turned to fully face him. "Thanks." He said, with a genuine smile on his face. Daisy returned the smile back.

"Anytime, Sorrel. Anytime."

* * *

 **IT'S DONE THANK G O D**

 **MAN THIS WAS WAY EASIER THAN THE ORIGINAL ONE-SHOT I HAD PLANNED I'M REALLY SORRY THIS TOOK A LONG TIME GUYS!**

 **(Watch the next one-shot take longer)**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I actually like this one-shot more than the others I've written, mainly because Sorrel is just a precious child who needs to be protected. Also, I feel like people see him as boring compared to the rest of the green team.**

 **I also wanted to show how horrible Cyanthia is.**

 **I find it funny how while I was working on the scene where Sorrel was telling Daisy he was fine when he clearly wasn't, I ran across some fan art on Sorrel crying and saying the eXACT THING WO W**

 **Amazing.**

 **Next is Blue X Vadelma X Logan in the (modified) Auspistice quadrant(I'll explain once it comes out. I know Logan (?) and Blue are straight and Vadelma is gay)!**

 **Review!**

 **OH and for those who wanted to know, the original one-shot was going to have Angelo being the main character, and since he is 19 years old, he had a month before he was 20. being 20 years old meant that he wouldn't be able to participate in the orange team anymore since he was too old for the little league. Tanrine, being extremely attached to him, finds out about this in the last second, and can't help but blame herself since she is just 15 years old and everyone else is older than 18 (I think Taloupe is 17? But I'm not sure). So that was the original plan, but I kind of left it since I couldn't word it right. I'm sorry if you wanted to read that, but maybe if I am motivated, I'll pick it up again!**

 **Later guys!**


End file.
